One common type of computing device is a mobile device such as an iPhone device. Mobile devices have evolved beyond simple telephone functionality and are now more complex multi-functional devices. In addition to voice communications, many mobile devices are capable of text messaging, email communications, Internet access, and the ability to run full-featured application software. For example, mobile devices can use these capabilities to perform online transactions. Furthermore, mobile devices used by an individual or a business often store information in many forms such as electronic documents, text messages, etc. Users may be presented with advertisements or other product information when using the mobile device.
Applications that run on the mobile device may, for example, be downloaded and installed from an application marketplace. An example of an application marketplace is the Google Play service. Some of these applications may present varying advertisements to the user during execution.
Also, advertisements may be presented to a user of a computing device when accessing a website to shop for goods or services (e.g., when using a web browser on the computing device). For example, a user accessing the Amazon.com website may be presented with a number of recommended products for potential purchase (i.e., products selected by the website for interest by a particular customer).